One-Shot Goodbye Agony
by EnderWolf89
Summary: This 'story' is based on the song Goodbye Agony by Black Veil Brides. The war is about to end but a war can't be won with sacrifices.


**As some people know from my other stories that I will be posting a unique one-shot each week/2 weeks based upon a song, that anyone can PM me about or review. This is still a story so I would love reviews about the story but I won't continue. This is a one-shot.**

 **I am doing this to look for different kinds of music and open them up to see their secrets. This will also give me ideas and improve my grammar skills. Without further ado I present to you 'Goodbye Agony'**

* * *

I quickly ran forward tired of my family being threatened each year. Be it monsters, titans, or even gods, I was annoyed. Especially at the stupid prophecy saying someone will die on this quest. If someone dies then it will be me and me alone.

Yelling a battle cry I ran towards Gaea wanting to finish this. Uncapping Riptide I felt a surge of power coming into me from the sword. I felt the ocean in me intensify making me more alert. Using the power from my life source and Riptide I willed the sea behind to rise causing hundreds of gallons of water to rise and surge towards sea's son.

Concentrating on the water I engulfed Gaea in water and rose her doing the same with myself. I kept willing us to rise until we were high above the ground.

"Gaea!" I screamed at her "This is the end. Give up now!" Wanting to give her second chance because really, how would mere demigod defeat Earth? A primordial at worst.

"Never! Gods and their children killed all my children for that you're all going to die. Especially you Perseus Jackson! I will cast you to the void" she screamed in rage, giving me no other option.

Fighting back a tear I knew this was my end. I rushed towards her Riptide at the ready. She tried turning to dust to go back to solid ground but I kept the water around her. I started slashing trying to do as much damage and avoid Gaea's attacks and at the same time keeping the water up.

I needed to finish this fast. Otherwise I might faint and kill everything below me.

"If you do kill me, that won't matter! My children will rise again and wake me up and I will get my revenge by killing everything you love." She screamed trying to kill me but couldn't hit me because of the water.

Slashing and hacking I readied for the final blow that will be the end. I lunged at her pushing off water to propel me in mid air towards Gaea's chest. Holding Riptide in front of me I closed my eyes. Upon hearing a wet rip I opened them again to see Riptide stuck in Gaea up to the hilt.

"I can't let you kill them. Sorry grandma" I said looking in to her eyes to see rage and anger but upon reaching deeper I saw sadness and regret.

Since she was away from her domain she easily started to change into dust giving me a final glare before disappearing.

Floating in water that's floating in the air miles off the ground, I started to feel my power loss. Riptide returned to the normal celestial bronze sword, dying to reawaken in time for the next hero to use its power.

Losing control I let myself fall. Letting Riptide go.

Feeling the wind whipping around me I looked to my right to see the sun setting casting a purple hue across the sky. The battle is won but my war is lost. Smiling I recalled the memories I remember taking my time falling. My life with Annabeth, my dream is gone no longer being open.

"Heaven's gone, the battle's won"

Being with Annabeth taught me many things from fables to historical events. I showed her everything I had inside, showing my flaws and dreams, but today I drew the line with my blood. I'll be dead and gone.

"What's done is done" I whispered to myself smirking. "You were all I had become, Annabeth"

I'm letting go of what I once believed, and I believed in life full of love. I won't have to see anyone die so goodbye agony. I said closing my eyes ready for the impact. Even though I would survive the fall in landing in water I was still dying on the inside from the power use.

Then surprising me I landed in water craning my neck to look I noticed I was a few feet off the ground. I closed my eyes ignoring the people around me screaming and talking but I didn't recognize anything except for one word

"Percy" I opened my eyes to look in hers.

"Annabeth" I muttered as I was taken out of the water and put on a stretcher. Apollo looked me over and wore a frown.

"Everyone leave the area now!" he yelled causing everyone to leave the spot I was laying it. He walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. She quickly ran towards me with tears in her eyes.

"Percy!" she cried into my chest.

"Annabeth, do you think of me as an angel?" I asked smiling at her.

"Don't you dare smile at this kind of time. Yes, I do think of you as an angel" she replied crying.

"Then know that angels never die. Don't live a life of misery" I said wiping away her tears with a strain. I felt myself burning. "I'm always there, just underneath. Annabeth, goodbye" I said

Closing my eyes, as I said the last thing I wanted to say "Goodbye agony"

* * *

 **Thank you vex grace772 for telling me about this song. Here it is but it's not technically a story more like an event but either way. I did it.**

 **I will be accepting other requests of songs. More details on my profile.**


End file.
